Capacitive sensors include two electrodes constituting a capacitor, one electrode being placed on a fixed support and the other on a mobile inertial mass and connected to the support by a structure able to be deformed according to the accelerations undergone. This structure may include a spring or an equivalent system. However, there currently exists no capacitive acceleration structure accessible to the general public which can be used in satisfactory conditions for any directional accelerations within a plane, that is one provided with a uniform sensitivity regardless of the direction of acceleration within the plane or at least whose sensitivity is known according to the direction of acceleration and which then indicates this direction, so as to be able to nevertheless properly calculate the value of the acceleration.